


Happy Day

by Yamiseth



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, reader is the principal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiseth/pseuds/Yamiseth
Summary: Solo lo posteo aquí por que es cumpleaños de mi unnie.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Reader, Choi Siwon/Reader, I´m so lazy for add more tags, Kim Jong Woon/reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Música

**Author's Note:**

> Unnie, solo como extra, puedes escuchar You and me de Lifehouse

Habían pasado al menos 3 años, ¿Cómo terminó ahí? Bueno esa historia era aún más complicada si se lo llegasen a preguntar, aunque no valía la pena contarla en este momento. ¿Por qué? Eso es otra historia aparte ¿No? 

Resulta que hace 5 días sr había estrenado el nuevo álbum de la banda favorita de la chica , era lo que había estado esperando, era increíble, pero había un pequeño problema...

-¿En serio?- dijo mirandote con esos enormes ojos- Has escuchado la misma canción durante 5 dias.

-Ah... ¿Si?- dijiste mirándolo brevemente 

\- ¡Claro!- exclamó- Bien sabes que podríamos estar leyendo o pasando el rato, pero no, insistes en la música- dijo haciendo un leve puchero.

-Hardin- dijiste sonrojada- Es que sabes que son mi grupo favorito, además tú me regalaste el disco, y lo ame- saltaste de tu cama y lo miraste de frente.

-Uh....- se sonrojo- S.. sí claro lo sé, pero solo por que fue tu obsequio de cumpleaños- sonrió- Sabes que no me importa, soportaría toda la música de esos chicos solo por verte sonreír, y que me veas con esos ojos que me encantan - dijo acercándose, tomo con delicadeza tu mejilla y apartó un mechón de cabello que sobresalía - Por que para mí, tu voz es la única música que deseo oír - te sonrio levemente.

-E..eh- no tenías palabras, y es que no es que te faltarán, pero aquella mano en tu rostro era cálida y amable- Es lo más lindo que me has dicho ¿Lo sabías? - colocaste tu mano sobre la de él, acariciándola lentamente.

-Oh ya veo- murmuró- Debo decírtelo más a menudo entonces- se acercó y choco sus frentes en un cálido golpe- Ahora, pro que no dejas tú música y tenemos la mejor noche de nuestras vidas- te dijo sutilmente.

-Eso me encantaría- sonreiste embelesada, y es que realmente aquel hombre era una caja de sorpresas, era atento, amable, cariñoso, culto, ¿Qué más podías pedir?

-Bueno- se separó lentamente- Ve por tu abrigo, ya que este día hay una sorpesa- dijo marchandose.

Corriste por tu chamarra, no es que tuvieras frío, pero la curiosidad te mataba. Alcanzaste a Hardin en la entrada.

-Bien- sonrió, abriendo la puerta- Aquí está tu sorpesa- y vaya que lo era, afuera había un chico que tocaba una guitarra, era una melodía suave y romántica- Se que amas la música, por eso te prepare esto- dijo acercándose al chico. 

Sonreiste hasta que las mejillas te dolieron, pero ¡Oh! La sorpresa aún no terminaba.

-You and me and all other people, with nothing to do, nothing to proof- canto Hardin levemente , sonrió hacia ti y se acercó - No soy el mejor cantante pero quiero que a partir de hoy la música nos una mucho más de lo que ya estamos, ¿Qué dices?

-¡Claro que sí!- tenías lágrimas en los ojos pero no te importo, te abalanzaste sobre él y ambos cayeron al suelo riendo. 

-Gracias- susurro Hardin depositando un suave beso en tus labios

Si, de ahora en adelante tú música favorita sería la que hiciera la boca de ese hombre.....


	2. Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unnie la canción es Please me- Poncho feat Paul Oakenfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que te guste!

Eran las 6am, estaba despierta, vaya el sueño no podía conciliarlo, así que bajo a la sala.  
Recordabas que hace 4 años te habías mudado a esta ciudad, todo era diferente, un nuevo idioma, una nueva cultura, y... Una nueva familia.   
No tenías idea de cómo habías tenido tanta suerte, aquel sueño que siempre habías perseguido al fin se había vuelto realidad , compartías aquella casa con tu... Amm pareja, sí eso era y si hermano.   
Sabías que no le caías muy bien. No aún, pero no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, no hasta ahora...

-Sabes- dijo mirandote - será el último día que nos veamos, estaremos juntos de nuevo en aproximadamente 6 meses- hizo un puchero- espero que tú y mi hermano se sepan comportar- te miró.

-Lo haré- no sonaste muy convencida- te juro que podemos sobrellevarnos- le sonreiste lo mejor que pudiste.

-De acuerdo Gee- dijo feliz- Entonces me voy- te abrazo y partió.

Suspiraste. Aún era temprano, y el chico aún no se levantaba, así que tenías tiempo de preparar el desayuno. Preparaste unos panqueques, sabías que al menos eso le gustaba a ambos. Cuando terminaste te serviste una taza de café, lo necesitabas, menos mal de que lo habías convencido de cómprate aquella cafetera,por que no habrías sobrevivido.

-Buenos días - dijo el menor 

-Buenos días- respondiste - Hice panqueques- sonreiste levemente- sirve a tu gusto.

-Gracias- murmuró

Ambos comieron en silencio, uno muy incómodo, harta de aquel silencio, desbloqueaste tu teléfono, y pusiste una lista que tú novio había hecho para ti en Spotify.

La música comenzó, esa canción era bastante alegre, y disiparía el silencio en el que estaban sumidos.  
I've been wasting my  
I've been wasting my  
I've been wasting my  
Time  
Makes me glad I  
Found you  
I've been wasting my  
I've been wasting my  
I've been wasting my  
Time  
Makes me glad I  
Found you  
Glad I found you  
It's the way that I  
Can feel it, the way  
That I can feel it;  
No sense of me  
No sense of me  
No sense of me  
No sense of me  
It's the way that I  
Can feel it, the way  
That I can feel it;  
No sense of me  
No sense of me  
No sense of me  
No sense of me  
It's the way that I  
Can feel it,  
It's the way that I  
Can feel it

Justo cuando el coro comenzaba , se unió a ti la voz del menor, sonando mucho más alegre.

I can ... Please me girl!!  
Please me girl,  
Please me for a while  
If I can... Please me  
Girl!!  
Please me girl,  
Please me for a while  
Come on, please me  
Girl  
Please me girl,  
Please me for a while

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Amo esa canción!- exclamaron y estallaron en risas.

\- Vaya- disjite sorprendida- Pensé que no teníamos nada en común.

-No es eso- confesó- simplemente pensé que me robarían a mi hermano- dijo triste.

-Oh Jongin- murmuraste enternecida- tu hermano siempre estará ahí para ti, siempre. Yo creí que no te agradaba- comentaste apenada.

-No, claro que me agradaba- se apresuró Jongin a corregirte- Pero es que últimamente no hemos pasado tiempo juntos, perdona si te hice sentir incómoda- dijo apenado. 

-Descuida- sonreiste- Hablaré con mi flaco, y le diré que tiene que pasar más tiempo contigo, y descuida puedes pasar tiempo conmigo, podemos ser amigos, de eso no tengas dudas- levantaste tu puño en señal de triunfo.

-Gracias Gee- dijo sonrojandose- Pero sabes, quiero que está no sea tu casa - dijo serio.

-¿Q... qué?- dijiste dolida

-Si- dijo Jongin aún serio- Quiero que sea tu hogar- dijo sonriendote

Suspiraste aliviada, ese cuñadita tuyo iba a matarte de ternura un día....


	3. Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unnie espero te guste.  
> https://youtu.be/zTY8Dkv0c7o

Sábado por la mañana, por fin tenían un día libre, habías logrado venir a tu país natal de vacaciones, y eso era lo mejor, ya que él también lo amaba. 

Te levantaste de buen humor, volteaste a ver a la cama de junto, él dormía plácidamente, así que sin hacer ruido , te vestiste y saliste de aquella habitación.  
Caminante un rato, y encontraste un Starbucks, así que decidiste entrar.

-Si, me gustaría un café de vainilla, y uno de moka- sonreiste.

Cuando te entregaron la orden, saliste de ahí. Una vez que llegaste a tu hotel , subiste a tu habitación, checaste que él siguiera dormido y dejaste el café en la mesa, no sin antes escribir una nota. Sonreiste al ver terminado tu trabajo. Saliste de nuevo, hoy tenías una sorpresa especial.

Se levantó, no tenía idea de cuándo había sido la última vez que durmió así, miro a la cama de junto encontrandola vacía, con desgano suspiro.

-¿Gee?- dijo suavemente- llego a la cocina pero no encontró a nadie- ¿Donde habrá ido?- murmuró triste, pero a cambio vio en la mesa un vaso de café y una nota, con cuidado se acercó- Vaya- sonrió, pero de inmediato su sonrisa se borró- ¿De verdad?- dijo triste.

A las 2 en punto regresaste con todos los ingredientes listos, sabías que tú pareja era un fanático de los tacos , así que ¿Por qué no consentirlo? Entraste radiante pero el sonido de una melodía suave atrajo tu atención, a ver era ¿B TOB? La escena que viste te dejo.... Confundida.

Ahí estaba , envuelto en una manta , llorando y ¡¿Comiendo helado?!   
En cuanto te vio se levantó, y te beso. Sus labios estaban fríos y húmedos.

-Hae- susurraste cuando se separó- ¿Qué pasa?- dijiste preocupada

-Dime con quién me engañas- dijo dolido.

-¿Q...que?- fue lo único que alcanzaste a decir.

-Si- se limpio las lágrimas- En la mañana te fuiste sin despedirte, y luego encuentro un café y una nota , así que dime ¿Quién es Danha?- Dijo molesto.

Lo miraste incrédula y parpadeaste dos veces.... ¡Mierda! El chico del Starbucks escribió mal el nombre de tu -aun esperabas- novio, así que lo único que lograste hacer fue reír.

-¡¿En serio?!- exclamó- Solo te ríes...

-Hae- dijiste secándose una lágrima- el chico del café escribió mal tú nombre, nunca te engañaría- dejaste las cosas en la mesa y tomaste el cae y la nota que aún estaban ahí- Además mira lo que dice- comenzaste a leer.

"Estamos empezando nuestro primer día juntos , no puedo esperar a mostrarte este lugar, donde creció y pase los mejores años de mi vida, así como tú me mostraste el tuyo y me hiciste parte de el, así lo quiero yo"

Donghae abrió la boca y la cerro inmediatamente.

-Ademas- agregaste- Si sabías que la canción que estás escuchando, al final todo es un sueño - dijiste divertida. 

Donghae se sonrojo, y miro a otro lado, con una sonrisa que te iluminó el alma. 

-No sabia- dijo haciendo puchero- Gracias por spoilearme una canción.

Tú sonreiste y tomaste su rostro entre tus manos. 

-Pez tonto- sonreiste - No te vas a librar de mí, al menos no tan fácil- y le diste un suave beso. 

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo feliz- Ahora dame mi café, muero de hambre- sonrió.

-Bien- murmuraste entregándole el vaso

-¿Qué es eso?- señaló las bolsas

-Solo lo que necesito para preparar tus tacos- sonreiste

-¡Si!- brinco. Salió hacia la habitación, pues debía tomar una ducha...

Sonreiste, ese hombre tenía alma de niño, pura y contagiosa, jamás lo cambiarias. Además despues de aquel beso, saldrías más seguido a traer café, o también podrías comprar una cafetera.


	4. Concierto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unnie ojalá te guste. Es un poco angst

Aquí estabas 3años después, era algo sinceramente hermoso. No esperabas que después de todo lo que había pasado te invitará. Era raro pero hacía solo 1 año que se habían separado, no había sido en malos términos, pero no se habían contactado en ese tiempo.

-Y ahora me invitas a un concierto- murmuraste, con calidez viste los boletos, era raro que invitará a un concierto de EXO y no de su grupo- Pero bueno, un concierto es un concierto- sonreiste. 

Te alistaste con la mejor ropa. Estabas nerviosa... Y un poco emocionada de cierto modo.

-Lo veré- murmuraste- Lo veré- y saliste de la habitación.   
Bajaste hasta el lobby del hotel, ahi un chica se acercó a ti.

-Disculpe, el señor lamenta no poder recogerla, pero sugiere que suba al auto que la llevara- dijo guiandote.

Suspiraste, pero no podías culparlo, era un hombre ocupado y entendías que no siempre podia tener tiempo para ti... ¡genial! Acabas de recordad una de las razones por las que terminaron.  
Subiste al auto en silencio , el conductor no hablo, lo cual agradeciste internamente. Viste la cuidad pasar con rapidez, cuando llegaron al estadio , el conductor se estacionó mucho más cerca.  
Bajo y te abrió la puerta.

-Llegamos señorita- te ayudo a bajar- aquí tiene sus credenciales, su asiento y el del señor están marcados, adentro la guiarán- hizo una reverencia y te despidió.  
Hiciste lo mismo y avanzaste, pásate por los camerinos y llegaste a la sala que aún estaba vacía, con cuidado buscaste tu lugar y sonreiste al encontrarlo.

-Gee... Bastardo- reiste y te sentaste.   
Los minutos se hacen horas y el concierto había comenzado, estabas emocionada, estabas en primera fila... Pero, él no había llegado, estabas enojada , triste y decepcionada.

-Otra razón por la que terminamos-murmuraste. De pronto ya no escuchabas nada, solo querías irte de ahí y olvidar el mal rato, había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar. Con pesadez te levantaste , pero escuchaste que alguien habló.

-Esta noche , ayudaremos a un Hyung que quiere disculparse por todo lo que ha hecho mal, quiere decir que lo siente y ....- de repente Suho señaló hacia ti- que no te ha olvidado.

Estabas en shock, la luz de un reflector estaba sobre ti querías que la tierra se abriera y te tragara. Todos aplaudían.... De pronto escuchaste un sonido familiar...

-Oh por....- si sabías que era esa canción.

No necesito a nadie más, eres solamente tú,  
Cuando vuelves a preguntar eres solo tú,  
Incluso si ya tienes otro amor.   
No puedo olvidarte, no puedo volver atrás

No podías creerlo, ahí estaban los chicos, y de repente ...

Oh yo, lo que los demás demás digan no me interesa

-Siwon- murmuraste con lágrimas en los ojos.  
La canción siguiente su curso, al final en vez de hacer la pose, Siwon se acercó al borde del escenario.

-Se que hice mal, no tengo excusas, ni perdón, pero quiero que sepas que no te he olvidado. ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?- dijo acercó su mano hacia ti. 

Lloraste, no podías hablar, así que asentiste y estrechaste su mano, él te ayudo a subir.

-Gracias- murmuró y te abrazo.  
Devolviste el abrazo llorando con más fuerza. 

-Quiero que sepas, que esto era lo que había planeado, invitarte a este concierto, era un excusa- con cuidado se separó de ti y bajaron a los camerinos.

-Y..yo- trataste de hablar, el llanto se había ido pero quedaban estragos. 

-No digas nada- Siwon sonrió- solo quiero que seamos tu y yo. ¿Qué dices?

-Acepto- sonreiste sinceramente.


	5. Entre nosotros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unnie la canción es Chills- Asher angel

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Era deprimente, pero de cierta forma había podido componer más, las baladas estaban siendo todo un éxito. Pero no podías sacar de tu mente todo lo que habían pasado. 

Aburrudio se desplazó por su Instagram, pensando en subir una nueva foto, ya que no estaba muy activo últimamente.  
Al abrirlo una foto llamo poderosamente su atención.

-Somos nosotros- murmuró- No recuerdo esa fotografia- dijo triste. Y es que tenían 6 meses de haber terminado su compromiso, y ahora estaba saliendo con otra chica.  
No era que fuera un bastardo, pero quería sacar todos sus recuerdos, todo lo vivido, ¿Por que era tan difícil? 

Abrumado, salió de la aplicación, y llamó a la persona que sabía contestaría su llamada.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo la voz del otro lado.

-Hyung...- susurraste- No sé que hacer.

-Cuentame, es por ella ¿Verdad?

-S...si- dijo triste- Se que he estado saliendo con esta chica, digo con Hy, pero es que siento que está mal, ¿No crees? Es decir , solo tiene 6 meses que terminamos, y yo salí con ella ¿En el segundo mes? - repsiro profundo, no se dió cuenta en qué momento había dejado de tomar aire .

-Joong- dijo Leeteuk- Debes saber algo...- hubo un silencio incómodo- ella también está saliendo con otro chico.

-¿Q... qué?- dijo alterado

-Si- suspiró- revise su IG y contaba que lo había conocido hacía ya 3 meses, y por lo que puedo ver, va en serio.

-Gracias Hyung- y colgó. Lágrimas surcaban sus ojos, pero se negó a dejarlas caer. Camino hasta su habitación y abrió su cajón , adentro descansaba una caja de color azul zafiro, su color.....

Con cuidado se recostó en la cama y se dedicó a investigar.   
Analizó las fotos con su nuevo novio, eso no le gusto, el tipo incluso parecía mayor que ella.

Harto de eso vio sus fotos, lo que le gustaba, hasta llegar a un tal ¿Asher? Curioso vio una canción que llamó su atención, y ala vez lo hizo sentirse miserable.

Tal vez te superé,  
Debería saber  
Nunca aprendo, oh no  
Es un último recuerdo  
Una fotografía  
No puedo dejar que se queme  
¿Estoy perdiendo la cabeza?   
¿O es un adiós?  
Aunque eso intento   
Todavía me dan escalofríos  
Si mi corazón pudiera retroceder   
Entonces miraría la señal   
Cuando supe que eras mía  
Todavía me dan escalofríos   
Sobre mi, sobre ti  
Eras uno, ahora somos dos,  
No puedo mentir

-Vaya- rio- queda como anillo al dedo- sigui viendo las fotos, el chico con el que ella salía no era ni la mitad de él- Bueno tal vez la cultura nos separaba.....- murmuró- Al demonio con eso.

Tomo sus llaves y salió, se dirigió al aeropuerto, compro su boleto, estaba decido, no quería repetir errores.

-Hyung- dijo desde el teléfono- Estaré fuera unos días, en cuanto regrese te contaré todo.

-Esta bien- dijo resignado- buena suerte.

Yesung sonrió, era hora de recuperar lo perdido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salió cortito pero estará divido en dos partes


	6. Entre nosotros parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unnie siguiendo la linea del capitulo espero que te guste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maldito Miedo- Alex Ubago

El trayecto fue demasiado largo, no podía esperar mas, quería verla, necesitaba disipar todas aquellas dudas que aun le quedaban.

El avión aterrizo, bajo con cuidado, recogió sus maletas, y se dirigió al auto que había rentado. Ahora que lo pensaba el único inconveniente que tenia, ¿Donde encontrarla?

Suspiraste, en dos horas mas tenias que ir con tu .... novio. Era algo problemático, el chico no era malo, pero si un poco empalagoso, y en cima tu no lo querías, vaya que hermosa relación estabas gestando.

-Y si mejor le digo...- no terminaste, tú teléfono sonó, un nombre que conocías muy bien enmarcado en la pantalla- ¿Si?- dijiste nerviosa

-H..Hola- escuchaste del otro lado- Yo se que ha pasado tiempo, y lo lamento pero...

No pudiste seguir escuchando, colgaste, no querías escuchar su voz, por que sabias que en cualquier momento sucumbirías al deseo de regresar a sus brazos, perdonar todo el daño que se habían hecho, olvidar todas las tonterías que se habían dicho.

*

Yesung suspiro, eso no lo había contemplado.

*

Estabas furica, no podías seguir así, y que si te lastimabas en el proceso, tenias que dejar las cosas en claro de una vez, pero ¡por Dios! eras una cobarde, no , ¡maldición! tenias muchas agallas, mentira, no las tenías.

-¿Que hago?- murmuraste, sin remedio encendiste la televisión no la estabas mirando, pero tenias que tener un respaldo de ruido, para que pudiera callar tus pensamientos , una frase te llego justo en el momento indicado.

Contestas cuando creí que ya no había respuesta

Por el maldito miedo a confiar...

-¿Miedo?- murmuraste- No lo tengo, claro que no...- y mandaste el mensaje.

*

Yesung suspiro, ya estaba alojado en el hotel, sabía que era una locura, pero no podía aguantarlo mas... El sonido de su celular lo distrajo, con pesadez lo levanto y leyó.

_Se que ha pasado tiempo, lamento haberte colgado, pero entre en pánico ¿Puedo llamarte?_

_Gee_

Sonrió tanto que las mejillas le dolieron, asi que cuanto antes contesto.

_¿Y si mejor nos vemos?_

Yesung

*

La respuesta te dejo petrificada... ¿Estaba aquí? Contestaste de inmediato

_Nos vemos en el café donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita, te veo en media hora_

_Gee_

Corriste a ponerte tu mejor ropa.... Sin dejar de sonreír.

*

Llego la hora establecida, entraste con las palmas sudando, no podías respirar bien... Pero te decías mentalmente, tienes que ser fuerte, y.... De pronto todo se fue al diablo, ahí estaba él, con una gabardina gris, una playera de cuello de tortuga negra, su cabello desordenado (como lo habías visto en las presentaciones de 2yao) unos pantalones negros que combinaban con unas botas, te sonrojaste y te dijiste hacia él.

-Hola-dijiste sonriendo.

-Hol..-Yesung callo, te miro sonriendo, recordaba que ese vestido te lo compro en principio para decir que estaban juntos, ese vestido azul...

Ambos se sentaron y conversaron por horas, en un momento determinado de la noche, salieron del café y te condujo hacia un lugar hermoso, lleno de arboles, y flores. Yesung saco una manta y te dirigió hacia una pequeña fogata.

-Yo- se aclaro la garganta- Quiero pedirte perdón, se que fui un estúpido, pero créeme no he podido olvidarte, se que tienes una vida y que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte que dejes todo lo que amas, pero yo no puedo vivir sin ti....

Ya no seguías escuchando, él te quería y tú lo querías, así que al diablo, te acercaste y lo besaste.

Yesung abrió los ojos, y correspondió el beso, cuando se separaron te vio con una dulce mirada.

-Y no es todo- saco de su bolso una caja y la abrió- Este anillo es nuestra promesa, un azul zafiro, para mi joya mas valiosa- saco el anillo y lo puso en tu dedo.

No tenias palabras, así que solo lo abrazaste.

*

Al día siguiente buscaste a Jorge, tenías que terminar con él, Yesung te acompaño, lo citaron en un parque, y fuiste lo mas sincera que pudiste con él, claro que eso no evito que Jorge le propinara un puñetazo a Yesung, llendose furioso, con cuidado te acercaste y limpiaste su herida, murmurándole una silenciosa disculpa, a pesar de todo él tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-Valio la pena-susurro.

*

En cuanto regresaron a Corea, Yesung hizo lo mismo, iría hablar con Hy, lo acompañaste, y se citaron en un café, él trato de ser lo mas cauteloso posible, Hy le pregunto acerca del parche en su nariz, y él respondió con sinceridad.

-Ya veo-dijo herida- Eres un ..- no dijo nada más y abofeteo a Yesung, llendose en un mar de lagrimas.

-Vaya, dos golpes en menos de una semana, eso no se verá bien- rio

-¿Como puedes burlarte?-dijiste preocupada.

-Por que...-tomo tu mano- Te tengo de regreso, y no ni siquiera un golpe podrá quitarme lo mas valioso que tengo- acuno tu cara entre sus manos- A ti.

Sonreíste, pusiste tus manos sobre las de él, aquel hermoso anillo reluciendo, aquella promesa azul zafiro que habían hecho, y que ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para cumplirla.


	7. Pink Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creo que no hace falta decir algo...

Hoy era el día, estabas emocionada, era la primera vez que te invitaba a la grabación de un mv.

-Veamos, estudio 4- murmuraste para ti- Aquí es- sonreistre triunfante.

Al llegar varias personas te saludaron, y tu a ellas. Todos eran amables, viste una silla con tu nombre y sonreiste. 

-Vaya, por fin llegas, pense que te habías perdido- sonrió maliciosamente.

-ahh, siempre tan gracioso Kyu- canturreaste.

El río, con esa risa loca que te encantaba. 

-Espero que no te moleste esperar un buen rato, ya sabes, es solo una pequeña participacion, pero espero que salga bien. 

-Lo será ¡Suerte! - tomaste su mano y la estrechaste. 

El comienzo del rodaje comenzó , admirabas el trabajo de Yesung, era obvio -era aún tu crush, pero eso evitabas decirlo, no querías un gamer enojado- justo llegó la parte donde salían Donghae y Kyuhyun. Se veían adorables. De pronto la otra parte hizo que soltarás una carcajada un poco reprimida, que por supuesto Kyuhyun escuchó pero disimuló muy bien .

El rodaje terminó , todos estaban satisfechos, Kyuhyun se acercó a ti y paso su brazo por tus hombros. 

-Asi que- dijo juguetón- ¿Mi cara era divertida?

-A..ahhh... Uh- te sonrojaste, ¡Demonios! ¡Reacciona!- ¿No?

-Lo sabía, eso no fuemuy educado querida- dijo pellizcando levemente tu mejilla.

-Lo sé, pero te veías tan adorable- dijiste imitando su gesto, pero pellizcando ambas mejillas.

-Oh, vamos- se sonrojo- No soh adorable. Soy malvado , pero ¿Qué piensas? 

\- Es una canción maravillosa, aunque no entendí muy bien- dijiste apenada.

-Kyuhyun al rescate- rió- Pink Magic, al principio pensé que Yesung estaba loco, pero poco a poco comprendí ¿Sabes?

Inclinaste tu cabeza, una clara señal de confusión.

-Mira, se refiere a que la chica es su "Magia Rosa" , obviando el color que la representa, y la Magia viene cuando el es incapaz de ver a otras, ¿Si? 

-Creo que entiendo- ambos ya habían salido del set. Un auto los esperaba, subieron y de acurrucaron.

-Sabes- murmuró Kyuhyun medio dormido- Ahora entiendo esa Pink Magic.

-Hmmh- lograste articular.

-Quiero decir - bostezo- Que tú eres la única magia que quiero en mi vida- y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

De repente el sueño te había abandonado, miraste a Kyuhyun embelesada. Te acurrucaste más sobre su pecho y decidiste dormir un momento. La magia aún continuaba....


	8. Síndrome del helado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué te digo?   
> Canción Ice Cream Syndrome- Sukima Switch.   
> Igual la puedes escuchar en cover en español, es buena y apegada a la letra.

Posiblemente era el día más emocionante , puesto que hoy -al fin, no es que te quejarás , pero después de una espera muy larga, lo único que querías era verlo- saldrían a una cita.

-Veamos , tengo todo listo, además se que está película le encantará- sonreiste para ti.  
Saliste de tu cuarto rumbo al cine donde habían quedado de verse, esperabas que la película fuera de su agrado.

-Gee- dijo agitando su mano alegremente -Vamos, aún falta comprar las golosinas- te tomo de la mano y te llevo aún más emocionado.

Llegaron a la dulceria, GD pidió palomitas, una soda, unos dulces típicos coreanos, un helado, un chocolate... Y siguió pidiendo.

-¿Y tú baby?- te volteo a ver sonriendo con esa encantadora mueca que llamaba sonrisa. 

-Ah....- dijiste sorprendida- Solo palomitas y soda

-¿Segura?- dijo mirandote- Está bien, sería todo.   
Con esfuerzo cargaron todas sus cosas y se dirigieron a la sala de cine. 

-Bienvenidos - dijo una chica recibiendo tus boletos- Adelante.

Ambos entraron, percatandose que la sala estaba vacía.

-Que raro, pensé que estaría llena- murmuraste.

Ambos se sentaron en el centro de la sala por petición de GD.

Volteaste a verlo, el comía sus golosinas con toda la actitud de un niño de 10 años. Sonreiste enternecida, sabías que no había sido un año fácil, comenzado con los problemas de cierto miembro que preferias lo mencionar. Y luego los escándalos de otro más. 

-Ya va a comenzar- dijo emocionado - aunque pedí que pusieran un mv primero- rió. 

Sonreiste hasta que dolió la cara, pusiste tu cabeza en su hombro, y oh....

-¡Feliz aniversario querida!- te miro y saco una pequeña cajita de sus palomitas. 

El vídeo en sí, eran todas las fotos que tenían juntos, algunas con sus amigos, una más el día que había sido enlistando el ejercirto. Otra cuando salió. Una más del día anterios donde habían recorrido un parque de diversiones, de fondo de escuchaba...

-¿Ice cream Syndrome?- dijiste divertida. 

-Obvio, nos conocimos comiendo un helado, por eso siempre que salimos como uno. 

Lo abrazaste con fuerza. 

-Ademas- agregó- Está es nuestra película, los protagonistas somos nosotros. Y el guión, bueno ese se va escribiendo día a día- dijo colocando un beso en tu mejilla.

¿Qué más podías pedir? Quizás para la próxima si podrías ver la película que querías.


	9. Sudadera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción para este.... La verdad no lo sé x😅

Busco por tercera vez, ¿Donde estaba? Era su sudadera favorita.

—La perdí— murmuró derrotado. Tendré qué ponerme otra cosa— miró toda la ropa en la cama y suspiró, sería agotador decidir.  
*  
Habían pasado 20min de la hora acordada, por lo general no era tan impuntual.

Sacaste tu celular y escribiste un mensaje corto.  
«¿Donde estas?»   
Gee

Bufaste, tú única opción viable era recorrer la tienda de enfrente, tenían variedad de ropa. Podías comprar algo.  
Entraste y al instante te enamoraste de una sudadera rosa, era perfecta. Un sonido te distrajo, sacaste tu celular.

"Lo siento ,voy tarde... Estaré ahí en una hora aproximadamente. ¿Aún quieres ir a cenar? 

Suspiraste. No tenías ganas... Pero quizás podías hacerlo sufrir. 

"No, pero tengo una mejor idea. ¿Qué tal si cocinas para mí? Estaré en tu lugar en una hora.... Y no me engañes, por que sabré si compraste la comida ;)"

Sonreiste, ni siquiera esperabas una respuesta, caminaste con la sudadera en la mano y pagaste. Sería una grata sorpresa.   
*  
¡¿Cocinar?! ¡¿Él?! Ahora sí estaba perdido... Camino en círculos por la cocina. Y al abrir el refrigerador encontró la cena perfecta.  
*  
Llegaste puntual. Tocaste el timbre y esperaste.

-Bienv....- las palabras murieron en su boca- ¡Esa es mi sudadera ! - dijo señalándote.

-Duh- dijiste ajenamente avergonzada- Si, recuerda que la última vez te dije que amaba tu sudadera roja y me la quedé, además Yeye- pusiste la bolsa en su mano- te compré algo.

Yesung suspiró y abrió la bolsa, sacando una sudadera idéntica a la que traías pero...

-¿Rosa?- murmuró- Es perfecta- dijo con alegría, y se la puso- Ahora si combinamos- sacó su celular, y tomo una foto de ambos, tú haciendo un símbolo de v y él haciendo lo mismo pero con duckface. 

Ambos sonrieron y se sentaron a cenar.   
*  
Para nadie fue una sorpresa que durante un mes aquella pobre sudadera rosa no fuera lavada.....


	10. Pastel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción Superman- Bon Jovi

Harina  
Huevos  
Leche  
Fruta

-Ok parece que tengo todo, comenzamos- murmuraste.

Ese día cumplía 45 años, una vida bien vivida, y claro una relación de 4 años, era algo maravilloso. Tenías preparada una cena, un pastel, y al final un regalo que esperabas fuera el cierre más espectacular.

El cómo había empezado todo era aún un misterio, había diferencia en la edad pero no era algo que te preocupara mucho -ahora ya no- al principio te culpabas, llegaste incluso a pensar que su carrera se iría a pique después de hacer pública la relación, menos mal que te habías equivocado, y ahora su carrera estaba mejor que nunca, el no dejaba que trabajarás, pero se te hacía injusto así que habías optado por apoyar a pequeños que quisieran aprender o que fueran de escasos recursos.

Saliste de tu ensoñación tenías un día planeado.  
*  
Vaciaste los ingredientes, y te dispusiste a hornear, lo único que faltaba era poner el vino..... ¡¿Y el vino?!

-¡Diablos!- estabas enojada- haber son 40 minutos en el horno, puedo ir al súper de la esquina, y por un poco de té- sonreíste. Cogiste tu abrigo - no, aún no te acostumbrabas al clima de Londres- y saliste, tenías que ir rápido.   
*

Saliste del super con 5 bolsas, quién diría que te faltarán tantas cosas, caminando te distrajiste en una florería, habías unas rosas blancas hermosas, así que no resististe y compraste una docena, se verían maravillosas.   
Continuaste caminando, había una tienda de regalos, ahora que lo pensabas no habías envuelto el obsequio. 

Cuando saliste el sol se había ocultado, subiste felizmente, sabías que todo estaba en su lugar, entraste al departamento, y cuando entraste a la cocina, un olor a quemado te recibió.

-¡No!- gritaste- ¿Porque?- con cautela abriste el horno y sacaste el pastel, era un caos. Miraste la hora, eran las 6 en punto, tenías 2 horas más para preparar algo, secaste tus lágrimas e hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo.  
*

Camino de regreso a casa, era una noche hermosa, además había salido antes de la grabación, a este paso estaría en casa a las 6:30, quería salir a festejar, no todos los días se cumplen 45.

Llegó al edificio y subió con rapidez, llegó a si departamento y abrió la puerta un olor a quemado lo recibió.   
*  
Escuchaste la puerta, ¡¿La puerta?! No eso no....

Ibas a fijarte cuando tropezaste, tirando la mezcla que estabas preparando encima. Caíste, pero no tocaste el suelo, unos fuertes brazos te sostenían.

-Henry- murmuraste sosteniendo te de sus brazos.

-Hey- sonrió - ¿Qué pasó? - dijo preocupado.

Cuando te incorporaste, tenías un sonrojo que cubría tu cara. Además de que tenías mezcla en tu ropa, tu cabello y parte de tus mejillas.

-Un pastel- murmuraste derrotada- Pero tuve que salir a la tienda y mira lo que paso- hiciste un puchero.

Henry te miro, esos ojos transmitían confianza, y una ternura que aún después de tanto tiempo no te acostumbrabas a recibir.

-Eso es un detalle muy lindo. Pero- sacudió un poco tu cabello, llevo una de sus manos a ti cara, ahuecándola , con su mano libre quito un poco de mezcla de tu mejilla, y se la llevó a la boca- Hubiera sido un gran pastel- dijo coqueto.

Tu cara ardía, y no solo por el toque.

-Feliz cumpleaños- murmuraste.

-Oh, parece que no te escuche- dijo quitando su mano de tu cara- Así que tendrás que decirlo más alto- y ¡Maldición! Como podrías decirle que no, a esa sonrisa, y menos si mostraba esos lindos colmillos, y reflejaba sus hoyuelos.

Esta vez sería tu turno de hacerlo sonrojar.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor- dijiste en su oído, pasaste a depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, y a tomar su cara con tus manos, deslizando tus pulgares por sus mejillas muy sutilmente.

Henry se sonrojo, habías obtenido el más bello color rojo de su cara.

-Ahora- dijiste separándote- que te parece si me cambio, y tú también- lo miraste- bueno no lo necesitas pero yo sí. Y te daré tu obsequio ¿Si?- sin dejarlo contestar abandonaste la habitación.   
*

Te colocaste la pijama, y saliste. Henry solo alzó una ceja, pero comprendió la indirecta, se retiró a la habitación y de coloco la suya.

Cuando salió, ya habías preparado dos platos con fruta, y un poco de dulce.

-No es lo mejor, pero quiero que hoy sea un día inolvidable para ti- extendiste una copa de vino, que el tomo gustoso.

-¿Sabes? Creo que es el primer cumpleaños que pasó en casa- sonrió y bebió de su copa.

\- Lo sé- dijiste mirándolo, ¿Cómo evitarlo? Era perfecto.

-Por cierto- dijo acomodándose mejor en el sofá, quedado de frente tuyo- hoy fue el último día de grabación, así que la semana que viene podemos irnos de vacaciones- finalizó alzando si puño.

-Me encantaría, pero ahora es donde obtienes un pastel- te levantaste y te dirigiste a la cocina. Sacaste un cup cake que habías comprado -¿Qué? Eras precavida- y acomodaste una velita. Abriste un cajón de la encimera y sacaste el obsequio de Henry.

Escuchaste una leve melodía...

-Henry, ¿En serio? Bon...- callaste repentinamente, ahí estaba Henry, apoyado en una sola rodilla, sosteniendo una caja roja con azul...

-No te mentiré, me gustaría ser tu Superman esta noche- dijo cantando a coro con la canción.

Tus piernas flaqueaban, estuviste a punto de tirar el cup cake, es cierto llevaban tiempo juntos, pero jamás habían hablado de casarse, bueno quizás esto era lo indicado, encajaría con el obsequio que le entregarías.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo algo preocupado.

Reaccionaste, no te habías movido ni dicho nada.

-Mil veces sí- te dirigiste hacia él, así que Henry coloco el anillo en tu dedo anular con delicadeza- Pero , no quiero arruinar tu cumpleaños, así que pide un deseo- te arrodillarse junto a él, y apagó la velita.

-Ya se cumplió mi deseo- murmuró.

-Puede ser- dijiste divertida - Abre tu obsequio.

Le entregaste un sobre rosa. Con un moño rojo. Henry levantó una ceja y con cuidado abrió el sobre. De inmediato sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.

-¿En serio? - y te abrazo, pronto sentiste una ligera humedad en tu hombro, no supiste cuando comenzaste a llorar junto a él.

-Si, oficialmente nos entregaran a Melissa y a Henry en una semana- sonreíste tratando de contener tus lágrimas y las de tu ¿Prometido?

-¡Por fin!- exclamó limpiándose las lágrimas. De paso pasó sus pulgares por tus mejillas e hizo lo mismo. Y es que ambos habían luchado durante 1 año para que pudieran adoptar a los mellizos, los nombres eran una coincidencia, pero esto sólo sería el único de una nueva historia juntos.

-Gracias- susurró- Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida- y te abrazo.

Sujetaste con fuerza a ese hombre. Sabías que el camino había sido difícil, pero sabías que de ahora en adelante las cosas serían mejores, lo solo para ti, si no para tu pequeña familia.


End file.
